Meeting up one more time
by Lizsername
Summary: Johnny, tunny, Will, Heather and Extordainey girl are going to the city one more time. Johnny spots Whatsername one more time. What happens that cause love? And who comes back to hant Johnny?


Meeting up one more time

Johnny/ Jesus of Suburbia

**A/N: If you haven't seen the play yet, ton and ton of spoilers ahead.**

I went to the city with the guys. It depresses me, though. Will got back together with Heather for the like what? 600th time? Tunny got a girlfriend after going into the army. She liked being called extraordinary girl. The city is where I met Whatsername. It's also where I meant St. Jimmy. Thank god he committed Suicide.

Heather keeps kissing Will. "I hope she is safe at home."

"Don't worry, sweetheart." He stopped for a sec and brushed bangs out of her face.

I rolled my eyes. After Whatsername left me and broke my heart, yet I still loved her, I couldn't love anyone. Tunny looked over and broke free of extraordinary girl's arm around his back. Will walked in back of us; Tunny started, "Whatsername memories?"

I looked up at the window, "Doesn't she live there?"

And she does; she poked her head out, "Look who came to visit."

"Are you still mad at me?" I said. It sounded like a whispered but she looked at me. I think she heard me.

"Of course I am." She looked back in the house, "Can you wait right there?" I nodded and she ran down. She hugged me and cried in my shoulder. "I-I still love you!"

"Shhhh, its ok, baby girl, I'm here right now." I rubbed her back. I felt like crying, seeing her again. We walked and talked the whole time.

"At least St. Jimmy gone." I said.

She smiled a bit, "Gave up on drugs?"

"I did." I grabbed her shoulder, making her stop for second. The city was dead today. She looked in my eyes. "Are you sure you still love me?"

"I got guys begging down on their knees for me. I never choose one. Johnny, I love you. If you never started…"

"If you never told me about St. Jimmy as a figment of my mother's love and father's rage."

"What about you almost killed me with A KNIFE!"

"I WAS ON DRUGS BACK THEN!"

She looked down, "You haven't changed since…" she slapped me, "FOR ONCE I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED!" It was a letter bomb all over again. I was heartbroken again. But I knew something that would kill her.

"Whatsername?" I touched her cheek and she shivered. I leaned in closer and she gasped for air. I put my arms around her neck and she giggled. I let her lips touch mine and she kissed back, "How does that feel?"

"Amazing…" She put her head on my shoulder. "I don't want this moment to end, Johnny."

I ran my fingers though her soft, curly hair, "Nor do I. I love you, my whatsername."

She kissed my lips again, "You are my Jesus of Suburbia."

"JOHNNY!" Will called out.

"There he is!" Tunny said.

Will smiled, "Whatsername?" He asked her.

She nodded, "You must be Will. Hey, Tunny."

Extraordinary girl and Heather walk by, "Shit, I told you!" Heather said, "She's so wow!"

Whatsername blushed and hide her face near me, "You are, sweetheart." I whispered, kissing her neck.

"Eh, you know me, I'm freaking shy…."

I leaned down to ear, "You gotta show yourself some how."

Whatsername still looked at me, and then back at Heather, "I'm Heather!" Hyper as usually….

I went to Will for a second "How much sugar did you give her?"

"I gave her none!" He then looked up, remembering something, "Although I did leave her alone for a second to find Tunny over here. It was near a candy shop."

"Idiot, American Idiot….You know that?" Tunny said. I laughed.

"Whatever," Will say.

"You need a life." I whispered. Will slap my back, "You bitch!"

He smiled then walked to Heather. I walked to Whatsername then felt a tap, "Miss me?"

I turned then gasped, "You commit Suicide."

"Bitch, it's all a show." St. Jimmy said. He didn't look any different. Still had that fucked up shaved head and hair on one side, those shot eyes scared me.

"Look, I don't need you. Like I said before you supposedly commit suicide."

"You are gonna come back to me, Jesus of Suburbia." I shook my head and saw he was gone. I mean, if it was the real him, he would have beat me up in a sec. I looked over to see Whatsername, socializing with my friends. She had a bright smile running across her face, talking to extraordinary girl.

I couldn't let St. Jimmy haunt me; He. Is. Dead. I keep saying that in my mind. This town it was fill of memoires with Whatsername but the St. Jimmy ones…It has to go away. I walked over to whatsername, "Can I talk to you?"

She nodded and I pulled her to a near by bench, "I can't stay here."

"Johnny, please!"

"St. Jimmy memoires…" I shivered.

She hugged me, "But I want to stay here, at this city."

"Can't we move to Jingletown?"

"No!" She screamed. "First off my father lives there!"

"How about some where different? NYC?"

She smiled, "Yes. I'll pack tonight. Go back to town and pack."

"Whatsername," I whispered, "what about the rest?"

"Well, either they move with us or we leave them."

I didn't wanna have to choose leave them. I didn't want to leave the city but maybe New York would be better. Jingletown was getting old…."I don't know…"

"Want me to bring it up?" Whatsername said; I nodded. "Stay here."

She walked over and told the guys. I hugged my knees, about to cry. They were still around me. Those haunting memoires of St. Jimmy; it made me sick. I couldn't see him when I was near my friends, their girlfriends or whatsername. I didn't want them to be near me just so these nightmares still come on.

Will and Tunny walked over by me. "Hey, Johnny," Will whispers, sitting next to me. He put an arm around me. "We're moving with you, buddy."

"Thanks, guys." I whispered.

"We're here for you." Tunny said, putting another arm around me.

I smiled and started singing.

_To live and not to breathe_

_Is to die _

_In tragedy_

Tunny and Will smiled and sung along.

_To run, to run away_

_To find what you believe_

_And I leave behind_

_This hurricane of fucking lies_

We stop and look at each other. We got up and I hugged Will cuz he was the 1st one I saw. He hugs back and Tunny hugs the 3 of us. "I'm so glad we meet." I said.

!

Years passed, and we lived in another city with Will and Tunny. I and Whatsername went to central park. "Hey, Whatsername." She looks to me, "I have a question, close your eyes."

It was spring time, flowers were everywhere. It made this moment perfect. i tap her shoulder and was on a knee with a bx. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" I got up, "YES!" I smiled. "OMG YES!" I picked her up for a hug. I spun her about 20 times.

I place her down, gently. I was about to lean over…..

!

…. "You may kiss the bride." I brush Whatsername's pink bangs out of her eyes. She smiled and I leaned down to kiss her. It was unlike any wedding. We made it gothic and different….like us.

!

At the party, I saw St. Jimmy come again in my mind. "Why must you haunt me!"

"I want to say one more thing then I'll never come back." He smiled, "You did something I could never do. Marry someone I love but is now yours."

"See you in hell, soon, Jimmy." I smiled back.

"See ya here, Johnny."

I went over to Will, Tunny, Heather and Extraordinary girl know as Christina. All of them marry. Will smiles to me, "Great job, Johnny."

I nodded and Tunny pats my back. Whatsername comes to the middle of the room; Last night on earth is playing.

!

We went on our honey moon and had sex in our hotel room. "Whatsername," I said after we ended and was about to go to sleep. I wrapped my arms around her soft, naked body. "What is your name?"

She smiled, "I thought you never ask…."

**A/N; One, long one shot. Hope you guys like, review please. **


End file.
